


The Diary Of The Fallen Prince

by Thatbitchlol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Discord Roleplay, Gay Character, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbitchlol/pseuds/Thatbitchlol
Summary: Dit is het verhaal van Aeron Eldyra, de prins van Fallmire.In dit verhaal gaat hij op avontuur met zijn vrienden die hij heeft ontmoet op Silkfort, een school voor magische wezens in Deadshire.*Dit is de POV van Aeron, gebaseerd op een discord RP*(Ik heb toestemming dit boek te maken)
Kudos: 2





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Ik had hier zin in, dus waarom ook niet
> 
> *Gebaseerd op een discord rp genaamd Silkfort rp, karakters en verhaal behoort tot hun*

Aeron had een makkelijk leven, als prins van Fallmire was er toch niet veel te doen, je hoefde je niet aan regels te houden, je had geen eer hoog te houden en er werd niks van je verwacht, want zeg nou zelf, wie heeft verwachtingen van een stelletje criminelen? Criminelen ja, elk wezen dat in Fallmire leefde was gevallen, een soort straf voor wat ze dan ook gedaan hadden om hier te belanden. En Aeron was dus hun prins.

Ja, Aeron was geliefd onder de mensen, zijn zorgzame karakter en zilveren tong waren altijd het eerste waar mensen aan dachten bij hem, hij was ook nog eens een makkelijke prater, hiermee heeft hij zichzelf en Fallmire meerdere keren uit vervelende situaties zien te redden. De mensen daar dachten dat ze alles van hem wisten, nouja dat is wat ze **dachten** , als je ze zou vragen hoe Aeron in Fallmire terecht was gekomen, zouden ze deze vraag niet kunnen beantwoorden, niemand kon dit, behalve de koning, Aeron's vader dan. Over hem gesproken, daar kwam hij net de zaal in waar Aeron zat te piekeren.

"Aeron" zei hij met een serieuze toon. "Hmm?" antwoorde Aeron, haast ongeïnteresseerd, "je gaat naar school, Silkfort om precies te zijn" "Wat?" vroeg Aeron, misschien iets te verbaasd, "Maar dat ligt toch helemaal in Deadshire? Waarom zou ik daarheen gaan?". "Je zit hier nu al 500 jaar in 1 kasteel, het word tijd dat je weer een keer buiten Fallmire komt" antwoorde zijn vader. Dat was waar ook, sinds zijn aankomst hier was hij meteen opgenomen door zijn nu-vader, hij was nog jong en kon niet echt anders, dus leefde hij en werd hij opgeleid in het kasteel, maar daardoor is hij nooit echt buiten Fallmire geweest, weggestopt van de wereld. Aeron probeerde te protesteren, maar een serieuze "Je gaat" snoerde hem al snel de mond, er was geen discussie meer aan te gaan, het stond vast en dat wist Aeron.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakters:  
> Aeron Eldyra - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Erevan Fallmire - Gemaakt door Star (me)
> 
> Plaatsen:  
> Fallmire  
> Silkfort (Deadshire)


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ze vertrekken naar Silkfort

Daar stonden ze dan, in de hal van het kasteel, Aeron's bagage was al naar Silkfort gebracht. Ze waren klaar om te vertrekken. "Klaar om te gaan?" vroeg Erevan, Aeron's vader en de koning van Fallmire aan Aeron. "Het moet maar" bromde Aeron terug, om eerlijk te zijn was hij nerveus, bang om nieuwe mensen buiten Fallmire te ontmoeten.

Ze veranderde beide in hun wolf vorm, Aeron's wolf zo zwart als de nacht met ogen waarin het net leek alsof er een vlam brandde, Erevan's wolf was zwart met zwarte, allebei hun wolven leken op hun mensen vorm, de haar- en oog kleur over een komend. De bewakers die voor deze reis mee werden genomen stelde zich om hen heen op, ze waren nu klaar om te vertrekken.

En zo vertrokken ze, Aeron en Erevan zij aan zij rennend in hun wolf vorm, zoals ze al vaker hadden gedaan. Ze hielden het tempo nog rustig, het was het toch niet waard uitgeput in Deadshire aan te komen. Ze renden door de hoofdstraat van Fallmire heen, allerlei wezens kwamen links en rechts langs de weg staan om hun prins uit te zwaaien met een "Tot ziens, Aeron!," hier en daar. "Tot snel, Fallmire," zei hij terug in gedachten en met die gedachten liep hij Fallmire uit.

Toen ze Fallmire uit waren keek Aeron nog even achterom, zijn huis, de plek waar hij was groot gebracht, de plek waarover hij ooit over zal regeren, _zijn_ Fallmire.

Tegen het einde van hun reis versnelden Aeron en Erevan, het leek vanzelf te gaan, naast het bijna niet onmerkbare knikje naar elkaar natuurlijk. Dit deden ze altijd om even hun bewakers af te schudden, ze wisten waarom de bewakers daar waren, natuurlijk, maar soms wilden ze zich gewoon even _normaal_ voelen, zich even voelen als een normale zoon en vader die rustig door het bos rennen als wolven. Niet dat er veel normaals was aan een prins en een koning die naast elkaar renden richting Silkfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakters:  
> Aeron Eldyra - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Erevan Fallmire - Gemaakt door Star (me)
> 
> Plaatsen:   
> Fallmire  
> Silkfort (Deadshire)


	3. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ze zijn eindelijk aangekomen op Silkfort en zorgen ervoor dat Aeron kan beginnen daar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nieuwe karakters stellen zich vandaag voor :eyes:

Ze waren er bijna, Silkfort was al te zien tussen de bomen, Aeron's hart voelde zwaar, "Een nieuw begin" dacht hij bitter. 

Even later stapten Aeron en Everan nog steeds in wolven vorm het plein op, waar een hele groep zich al had verzwamelt. Aeron en Everan veranderden terug naar hun mensen vorm, "So much for keeping it on the low" mompelde Aeron naar Everan en kreeg er een geïriteerde blik voor terug. Terwijl Erevan zich voorstelde aan het bestuur dat ondertussen al op hun af was gestapt keek Aeron om zich heen. 

Hij merkte een jongen op die spottend naar hem keek, hij had zwart haar, een lichte huid en heel licht blauwe ogen, "Een vampier waarschijnlijk", dacht Aeron en keek terug zonder enige emotie. Aeron maakte zijn ogen na een tijdje los van de jongens toen hij merkte dat hij staarde en wende zich tot het bestuur. Niet veel later hoorde hij naast zich een geluid, het kwam bij diezelfde jongen vandaan, de jongen die net spottend naar hem zat te kijken. "Omg Silas" hoorde hij van een meisje uit de groep "Silas dus," dacht Aeron, het antwoord dat de zogeheten Silas gaf niet horend, Silas wende zijn blik af van Aeron en liep tot zijn verdriet een gebouw in, wat waarschijlijk de school was. 

"En nu, moeten we buigen ofzo?" hoorde hij van een afstandje datzelfde meisje dat ook Silas aansprak op een spottende en geïrriteerde toon zeggen, het was een licht getint meisje met bruin/groene ogen.

Eindelijk was zijn vader uitgepraat met het bestuur en werd hij gewenkt om mee naar binnen te gaan, dus dat deed hij maar. Net voordat hij binnen was kwam er een windvlaag van boven op hun neer, samen met het geklapper van draken vleugels, toen Aeron omhoog keek zag hij een zilveren draak, met op hun rug een best klein meisje, hoogst waarschijnlijk een elf, het meisje had lang blond haar met zilveren bloemetjes ingevlochten. Aeron wende snel zijn blik weer af toen hij vaststelde dat het geen gevaar was en ging naar binnen.

Hij liep verder achter het bestuur aan, zijn vader naast zich lopend. Hij merkte dat ze achtervolgt werden, waarschijnlijk door de nieuwsgierige leerlingen, hij hoorde iemand lachen, "ik word nu al weer uitgelachen, fijn" dacht Aeron geïrriteerd, maar hield z'n hoofd hoog.

"Wat zou hij zijn?" hoorde hij de bekende stem van Silas zeggen, "de prins van Fallmire," hoorde hij een nieuwe stem zeggen. "Wauw" hoorde hij het meisje met bruin/groene ogen sarcastisch grinnikend zeggen. "Hij is wel knap" zei Silas, Aeron's hart opwarmend, "simp" kreeg Silas terug van hetzelfde meisje "je kent hem niet eens". "Het was gewoon een observatie" zei Silas.

Even later stonden Aeron, Everan en het bestuur samen in het kantoor van het bestuur, om de laatste dingen in privacy te regelen. Of nouja, privacy kon je het niet echt noemen, met Silas, het meisje met de bruin/groene ogen en een ander meisje, waarschijnlijk de eigenaar van de nieuwe stem. Aeron keek naar ze en trok een wenkbrauw op. 

"Welkom op deze geweldige school" zei het meisje met de bruin/groene ogen weer, grinnikend. Aeron knikte alleen maar langzaam, terwijl het meisje op het bureau ging zitten met Silas die naast haar stond. "Silas...kan je me aub met rust laten?" vroeg hetzelfde meisje Silas met een fake smile, maar Silas was bezig met Aeron bekijken. Aeron voelde Silas z'n ogen over zich heen gaan en probeerde het te negeren. 

Het meisje van de nieuwe stem kwam weer aanlopen "Ik wil ook meedoen met het feestje" ze had blond haar en liep het kantoor door naar het groepje toe alsof de school van haar was. "Hmmm nee denk het niet, ik wil nog steeds weten wat Thanos tegen je zei" antwoorde Silas op het meisje met bruine/groene ogen. "Thanos? Wie is dat nu weer" dacht Aeron tot zichzelf, "Maakt het uit?" vroeg de bekende stem van zijn wolf in z'n hoofd, "jij bent ook eindelijk weer wakker" zei Aeron tegen zijn wolf, "ha ha" lachde Atlas, zijn wolf sarcastisch terug "het is niet alsof je me geblockt had na me een hele nacht voor je te laten rennen" kreeg hij sarcastisch terug. In Aeron's defense, Atlas bleef maar klagen dat hij de hele nacht had moeten rennen en daarbij had hij het zelf aangeboden, maar goed, misschien moest hij zich maar focussen op het bestuur.

"Nou vertel" hoorde hij weer naast zich, "wat ben je, new guy?", het meisje met bruine/groene ogen weer. Een zucht was te horen naast haar, een nieuwe jongen had zich bij het groepje gevoegd, Aeron keek even naar hem, hij had bruin haar en 2 verschillend gekleurde ogen, 1 bruin en 1 blauw. Tegelijk voelde Aeron dat Silas hem weer aan het bekijken was. "Wie de fuck is hij?" zei de jongen met bruin haar grinnikend. "De prins blijkbaar" antwoorde Silas. Het meisje met bruin/groene ogen begon te lachen "omg wat erg om prins te zijn". In de eerste paar minuten hier hadden mensen al een hekel aan hem, geweldig.

"Wat maakt het uit wie hij is?" hoorde hij Silas tot zijn opluchting zeggen, maar die opluchting duurde niet lang toen hij een stoot van achter voelde, weer van Silas. "Veel, duuuhhhh" zei dat meisje met bruin/groene ogen weer "zoiezo is hij verwend". "Valt mee" zei het meisje met blond haar, "hij moet het doen met wat er te vinden is, wat weinig is".

Na wat leek als de langste 10 minuten van zijn leven kreeg hij eindelijk zijn school spullen, deze even wegleggend om zijn vader gedag te zeggen. Ze gaven elkaar een knuffel, eentje vol met emotie, na 500 jaar samen, zal Aeron voor het eerst een lange tijd van Everan en Fallmire weg zijn. Na een tijdje lieten ze elkaar los. 

Aeron pakte zijn spullen weer. "Hoe oud ben je?" vroeg het meisje met groene/bruine ogen, "houd dit meisje dan nooit haar mond?" vroeg Aeron zich geïriteerd af, "blijkbaar niet" antwoorde Atlas, bijna net zo geïriteerd. Met een klein knikje naar het bestuur liep Aeron het kantoor uit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakters:  
> Aeron Eldyra - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Everan Fallmire - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Silas Everdeen - Gemaakt door Finn  
> *Het meisje met blond haar dat doet alsof de school van haar is*- Gemaakt door Nuttll  
> *De jongen met bruin haar en verschillend gekleurde ogen* - Gemaakt door Isaac  
> *Het meisje met licht getinte huid en bruine/groene ogen* - Gemaakt door pannekoek  
> *Het meisje met blond haar met ingevlochten zilveren bloemetjes* - Gemaakt door Eli
> 
> Plaatsen:  
> Silkfort (Deadshire)


	4. The Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nog meer interacties met het meisje met de groene/bruine ogen die nog steeds haar naam niet heeft vertelt. Nog een nieuw karakter

Toen Aeron het kantoor uitliep, richting de kamers en natuurlijk volgde het meisje met groene/bruine ogen weer "wacht ef!" riep ze hem achterna, maar Aeron bleef stug doorlopen. "Sorry over hoe ik eerder was oke?" zei hetzelfde meisje, terwijl Aeron haar bleef negeren, "Aeron!" riep ze hem achterna, "Can't this bitch take a hint?" dacht hij bij zichzelf, maar draaide zich alsnog om "Wat?" zei hij wat bot. Toen pas zag hij dat ze niet alleen was, de jongen met het bruine haar stond naast haar.

"Sorry van daarnet, ik moest je niet oordelen", zei ze "Pfft" hoorde hij zijn wolf zeggen "trut dat het is". "Maar vertel wat meer over jezelf" ging ze verder, daarom had ze waarschijnlijk haar excuses aangeboden, maar natuurlijk. Aeron trok een wenkbrauw op naar het meisje "en waarom zou ik dat doen?" vroeg hij wat geïrriteerd. "Misschien kunnen we vrienden worden...?" antwoorde ze wat twijfelend. Z'n wolf begon in z'n hoofd te lachen "vast" hoorde hij. Aeron trok beide wenkbrauwen nu op, maar voor hij iets kon antwoorden zei ze tegen de jongen met bruin haar: "Ik ga niet vreemd hoor, Elijah". "Elijah dus" dacht Aeron en kreeg een verbaasde "dus we gaan het er niet over hebben dat hij denkt dat ze vreemd gaat?!" terug van zijn wolf. "Dat dacht ik ook niet" zei Elijah dus, duidelijk liegend. Het meisje met bruin/groene ogen draaide zich weer naar Aeron en zei: "Anders....verken de school, ik zie je nog wel een keer" en draaide zich meteen terug om naar Elijah om hem een kus te geven en tegen hem te zeggen "ik hou alleen van jou Elijah" en dat was het moment dat Aeron vertrok. 

Na een tijdje lopen en een paar keer verdwaalt raken kwam hij bij zijn kamer, blijkbaar deelde hij een kamer met 8 verschillende mensen, gelukkig hadden ze wel allemaal hun eigen slaapkamer. Toen hij daar binnen kwam was het meisje met zilveren ingevlochten bloemetjes weer, ze was met haar draakje aan het spelen, dat draakje leek net op de draak waarop hij haar op had zien rijden, alleen dan....kleiner, tijdens het spelen verbrande het draakje haar hand per ongelijk, maar gelukkig leek dat al snel te helen, toch kreeg ze een "gaat ie?" van de andere jongen in de kamer, deze jongen had hij nog niet eerder had gezien, hij had blond haar en alles aan hem wees erop dat het echt een softie was. 

Even later kwam het blonde meisje van eerder binnen stuifen, duidelijk niet in de mood om te praten en liep in 1 rechte lijn haar kamer in. Een tijdje later gevolgd door het meisje met bruin/groene ogen die huiswerk begon te doen. 

Toen Aeron verder de kamer rond keek zag hij Silas een boek lezen, het leek over poison te gaan. Opeens hoorde hij naast zich een "Wat moet je nu weer" van het meisje met bruin/groene ogen en keek wat verbaasd op. Silas keek meteen geïnteresseerd op. "Lekker afluisteren hmm?" hoorde hij het meisje met blond haar tegen Silas zeggen. Ondertussen leek het wel alsof het meisje met bruine/groene ogen naar iets aan het luisteren was, maar er was niks te horen "vreemd", dacht hij. 

Aeron schrok op uit zijn gedachten toen de deur weer open ging en Elijah binnen kwam met een diepe zucht. Hij zette zich erover heen en durfde te bewegen, jammer genoeg word hij meteen opgemerkt door de jongen met blond haar die hem aankeek "Euh hoi?" hoorde hij hem zeggen. Aeron trok weer zijn wenkbrauw op en antwoorde "Hoi". "Jij was Aeron toch?" vroeg de jongen, Aeron knikte en vroeg: "En jij bent...?", "Dean" antwoorde ~~de jongen~~ Dean, met een glimlach, waarop Aeron alleen maar knikte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakters:  
> Aeron Eldyra - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Everan Fallmire - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Silas Everdeen - Gemaakt door Finn  
> *Het meisje met blond haar dat doet alsof de school van haar is*- Gemaakt door Nuttll  
> Elijah Valentine - Gemaakt door Isaac  
> *Het meisje met licht getinte huid en bruine/groene ogen* - Gemaakt door pannekoek  
> *Het meisje met blond haar met ingevlochten zilveren bloemetjes* - Gemaakt door Eli  
> Dean Goldin - Gemaakt door Mrs. Torenboom
> 
> Plaatsen:  
> Silkfort (Deadshire)


	5. A Little Crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love? :eyes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speciaal voor Finn <3

Toen dat voorbij was legde Aeron zijn spullen op de tafel die tegen de muur stond van de kamer. Ondertussen zag hij vanuit zijn ooghoek het meisje met blond haar een shake pakken, het meisje met zilveren bloemetjes ingevlochten in haar haar lezen, Dean was aan het tekenen en Silas was naar hem aan het kijken, wacht wat? Silas was naar hem aan het kijken?! 

Aeron keek terug en hoorde op de achtergrond een "Elijah, alles goed?" waarschijnlijk van het meisje met bruine/groene ogen komend, maar het kon Aeron niet zoveel schelen, het enige wat Aeron op dat moment uitmaakte waren Silas en zijn licht blauwe ogen die naar hem bleven kijken. Aeron voelde zichzelf grijnzen bij de gedachte, waardoor Silas snel weer voor zich uit ging kijken met een blos op zijn wangen, van schaamte of van iets anders was Aeron niet duidelijk. "Creep" hoorde hij Atlas zeggen, "Hmm?" dacht Aeron wat verward, "Je zit nu al een tijdje naar hem te staren, gek" vertelde Atlas hem. "Shit dat was nog waar ook!" dacht hij, snel keek Aeron weer terug, de lach van Atlas negerend. 

Aeron keek snel even door de papieren die hij had meegekregen heen om zichzelf af proberen te leiden. Niet dat dat echt werkte, zijn hoofd nog steeds bij Silas en zijn mooie ogen, niet horend wat er op de achtergrond gebeurde. Na een tijdje ging zelfs dat niet en keek hij wat nadenkend voor zich uit. "Waar ben je met je hoofd?" Vroeg Atlas, ondanks dat hij dit al wist. "Silas", mompelde Aeron hardop, gelukkig voor hem hoorde de rest hem niet, te druk bezig met andere mensen of dingen. 

Na nog een tijdje na te denken was Aeron er klaar mee en besloot naar buiten te gaan om even zijn hoofd te legen. Hij liep het plein op en keek wat om zich heen, nog steeds diep in gedachten. Atlas was klaar met dat afwezige gedoe "straks word je nog aangevallen zonder dat je het door hebt, alleen maar door die jongen!" hoorde Aeron hem haast boos zeggen. "Helemaal niet!" antwoorde Aeron terug "ik ben prima in staat mezelf te verdedigen en daarbij, het is veilig op Silkfort, niemand die me aan gaat vallen", "Je weet maar nooit, we zijn hier pas net" antwoorde Atlas. Toen zei Atlas: "geef mij de controle dan als je je niet kan concentreren", "echt niet" krijg hij terug geschoten van Aeron, die Atlas niet helemaal vertrouwde geen domme dingen te doen, "ik zorg er dan wel voor dat ik de controle krijg" zei Atlas geïrriteerd, Aeron merkte al meteen dat Atlas zich aan zijn woord hield. 

Aeron begon te lopen naar het bos, iets sneller dan normaal, toen hij eenmaal in het bos stond liet hij Atlas de controle overnemen en voelde zijn lichaam veranderen naar zijn wolven vorm. "Asshole" zei hij wat geïrriteerd naar Atlas, "Een asshole die niet afgeleid is" kreeg hij terug van Atlas, wetende dat hij gelijk had hield Aeron zijn mond. Hij merkte hoe Atlas begon te rennen, hij rende als een soort nieuwsgierige puppy het hele bos door, het nieuwe gebied verkennend. 

Toen ze eindelijk weer hijgend terug kwamen aan het begin van het bos merkte Aeron een schilderij op "wat gek" dacht hij en hoorde Atlas instemmend hummen. Aeron nam de controle weer over, beter bekend met dit soort situaties en liep erop af. Hij keek even verbaasd wat om zich heen en veranderde terug naar zijn mensen vorm. Het gezicht dat terug keek vanaf het doek van het schilderij was....hij zelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakters:  
> Aeron Eldyra - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Silas Everdeen - Gemaakt door Finn  
> *Het meisje met blond haar dat doet alsof de school van haar is*- Gemaakt door Nuttll  
> Elijah Valentine - Gemaakt door Isaac  
> *Het meisje met licht getinte huid en bruine/groene ogen* - Gemaakt door pannekoek  
> *Het meisje met blond haar met ingevlochten zilveren bloemetjes* - Gemaakt door Eli  
> Dean Goldin - Gemaakt door Mrs. Torenboom
> 
> Plaats:  
> Silkfort (Deadshire)


	6. An unexpected painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeron vind de maker van het schilderij :eyes:

Zag Aeron dat nou goed? Was hij echt degene die op het doek van het schilderij stond? Aeron begon de lijnen van het schilderij te volgen met zijn vinger, het geritsel van bladeren of het geklapper van drakenvleugels boven zich nauwelijks registrerend. Aeron zat naar dat schilderij te kijken alsof hij gehypnotiseerd was, totdat Silas opeens de boom uit viel en Aeron hem net op tijd op kon vangen.

Maar een paar centimeters boven de grond lag Silas daar, in Aeron's armen. Aeron zou zo wel voor altijd willen blijven zitten, helaas was Silas het daar niet mee eens. "Uhmm hi" zei Silas en toen Aeron niet reageerde riep hij "LAAT ME LOS", wat Aeron liet grinniken, maar verder deed hij niks. Silas werd ongeduldig en trok zichzelf los, tot Aeron's teleurstelling, maar die teleurstelling was snel voorbij toen Silas doorging op een, "Wat doe je hier?" met een spottende "prins" er aan toe gevoegd. Aeron keek geïrriteerd en zei: "dat kan ik ook aan jou vragen". Stilte. 

"Dus je hebt de tekening gezien?" veranderde Silas van onderwerp. "Dat lijkt me wel" zei Aeron terug. Silas schaamde zich, Aeron kon het merken, ookal liet Silas het niet echt merken, de kleine blos op zijn wangen en de manier waarop hij Aeron voor een paar seconde niet aan durfde te kijken verraadde hem. Aeron hield z'n hoofd schuin als een soort verwarde puppy, "alles oke?" vroeg hij. "Ja pfff, natuurlijk" kreeg hij terug van een Silas die stoer probeerde te doen. 

Maar natuurlijk moest het moment weer verstoord worden, dit keer door een klokhuis dat opeens uit de lucht kwam vallen. Aeron en Silas keken beide naar het klokhuis, beide waren wat verbaasd. Aeron keek naar boven en hoorde ondertussen een "blijkbaar worden we bekeken" van Silas zijn kant komen. 

"Uhm hi?" was te horen van het meisje met zilver ingevlochten bloemetjes in het haar, ze vloog boven ze op haar welbekende zilveren draak. Aeron zuchtte "Fijn", zei hij, een grinnik opleverend van Silas. Aeron voelde zijn hart zwellen bij het geluid, zichzelf voornemend dat geluid op te slaan in zijn hoofd. In de tussen tijd had Silas het meisje op de draak naar beneden gehaald met een spreuk, waardoor het meisje een gil slaakte. "Waarom bekijk je ons?" vraagt Silas haar dreigend, en haast...boos? "Waar kwam dat opeens vandaan?" vroeg Aeron zich af. "Tja jullie waren gewoon super interessant" terug krijgend van het meisje, terwijl ze haar hand al naar haar boog liet glijden, waardoor Silas wegrende. 

"Pfft pussy" hoorde hij Atlas zeggen, maar besloot het te negeren. Het meisje vloog ondertussen weer weg op haar draak, Aeron achterlatend met heel wat vragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakters:  
> Aeron Eldyra - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Silas Everdeen - Gemaakt door Finn  
> *Het meisje met zilver ingevlochten bloemetjes in haar haar/het meisje op de draak* - Gemaakt door Eli
> 
> Plaats:  
> Silkfort (Deadshire)


	7. The first (and last) lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeron heeft zijn eerste (en laatste) les.

Aeron schudde zijn hoofd, in een poging tot alle vragen die door zijn hoofd gingen even weg te laten gaan en begon te lopen richting de kamers. 

Hij liep de kamer in en ging in een keer door naar wat zijn slaapkamer leek te zijn. Het was niet erg groot, "wat had je dan verwacht" hoorde hij Atlas geïrriteerd zeggen, "iets meer dan...dit" antwoorde Aeron, zich niks aantrekkende van Atlas z'n humeur. Aeron keek rond in de kamer, het was zeker niet groot en al helemaal niet luxe. De kamer bestond uit een bed en een laden kast, verder was het leeg op een tapijt na. 

Net toen Aeron op zijn bed wilde ploffen herinnerde hij dat hij les had, dus ging hij daar snel naar toe.

Eenmaal aangekomen nam Aeron plaats in het lokaal naast het raam. Het blonde meisje, het meisje met ingevlochten zilveren bloemetjes en Silas al snel volgend. Na een tijdje kwamen ook het meisje met bruine/groene ogen en Elijah binnen. 

Toen kwam de professor met grote stappen binnen lopen, gevolgd door Dean die het lokaal in glipte net voordat de les begon. "Is iedereen hier?" vroeg de professor, "nee" antwoorde Elijah lachend. Elijah negerend zei de professor: "Mooi, dan kunnen we beginnen". "Ha heel grappig Elijah" kwam van Silas z'n kant "Kunnen we vandaag leren hoe iemand in je hoofd kan komen?" vroeg hij daarna, vals kijkend naar het meisje met bruine/groene ogen.

"Echt wat hebben zij?!" hoorde Aeron Atlas geïrriteerd zeggen in zijn hoofd, "Als ik het toch eens zou weten..." antwoorde Aeron, bijna net zo geïrriteerd. Voor hij het door had begon hij uit het raam te kijken, in gedachten verzonken. Waar Aeron precies aan dacht? Helemaal niks en alles tegelijk. 

Toen Aeron weer terug kwam in de realitiet hoorde hij Silas zeggen "Silotum, dat laat je bloeden tot de dood", waarna Eden de beurt kreeg en ze zei: "repelum", terwijl de professor alles op het bord schreef. "repelum is een martelspreuk" legde de professor uit. "En de laatste is dan ignite, deze laat je meteen dood neer vallen", "en ze zijn allemaal verboden! Word je gesnapt dan word je naar fallmire gestuurt of opgehangen!". Waarop Aeron alleen maar zijn ogen rolde en Atlas hoorde zeggen:"Wat lame, ik wil nu al weer terug naar Fallmire", waar Aeron alleen maar mee kon instemmen. 

Aeron verveelde zich, dit wist hij allang, waarom moest hij dit nog een keer horen? Dus om de tijd te doden begon hij wat te spelen met een vlam op zijn handen en kreeg meteen terug "Eldyra, je mag miss en prins zijn met je eigen regels maar hier wordt niks van magie gebruikt" van de professor. Zuchtend sloot Aeron zijn hand weer waardoor de vlam verdween. 

Gelukkig was de les daarna voorbij en vertrokken ze allemaal het lokaal uit. 

Aeron besloot maar naar het trainingsveld te gaan om even zijn energie kwijt te kunnen. Hij maakte gewoon kleine vlammen, niks bijzonders en niks groots, precies goed om even je hoofd leeg te maken. 

"Lekker bezig, Aeron?" hoorde hij opeens naast zich, het was Dean. Aeron knikte alleen maar en doofde de vlammen, de "top" van Dean nog net opvangend. Toen Dean daarna niet wegging vroeg Aeron met zijn hoofd schuin houdend "kan ik je ergens mee helpen?". "Nee hoor", kreeg hij na een tijdje terug. Waarop Aeron, nog steeds wat verward, alleen maar knikte. 

Uit het niks stond daar opeens Silas, "Aeron!" "Eup is bezeten ofzo!" riep Silas bijna in paniek naar hem. Atlas begon te grommen "Wat gebeurt er nu weer?". "Let's find out" antwoorde Aeron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakters:  
> Aeron Eldyra - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Silas Everdeen - Gemaakt door Finn  
> *Het meisje met blond haar dat doet alsof de school van haar is*- Gemaakt door Nuttll  
> Elijah Valentine - Gemaakt door Isaac  
> *Het meisje met licht getinte huid en bruine/groene ogen* - Gemaakt door pannekoek  
> *Het meisje met blond haar met ingevlochten zilveren bloemetjes* - Gemaakt door Eli  
> Dean Goldin - Gemaakt door Mrs. Torenboom
> 
> Plaats:  
> Silkfort (Deadshire)


	8. He's where?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos + Fallmire = C h a o s

Aeron keek vragend naar Silas en liep meteen achter hem aan richting deze Eup. Eup bleek het meisje met groene/bruine ogen te zijn, het enige probleem was dat haar ogen nu helemaal wit waren. Aeron wist niet wat hij moest doen dus zwaaide een paar keer voor Eup's ogen, en dat bleek te werken...? Eup's ogen werden weer normaal, "alles oke?" vroeg Aeron. Als antwoord krijgend: "Hij is in Fallmire".

Aeron schrok, " _Fallmire?!_ ". "Wat?" kwam van een verschrikte Silas. "Wie?" hoorde hij van Dean komen, "Thanos" antwoorde Eup. Dat maakte Aeron alleen maar meer verward " _wie tf is deze Thanos waar ze het toch de hele tijd over hebben?_ " vroeg hij zich af, " _beats me_ " antwoorde Atlas, ongeveer net zo bezorgd als Aeron.

"Wie tf is deze Thanos" vroeg Aeron, dit keer hardop. Toen hij geen antwoord kreeg stootte hij Eup aan "Wie tf is deze gast waar je het over hebt?" vroeg hij haar wat dingend, "de man die men ouders hebben vermoord tijdens een oorlog". " _Nou daar hebben we veel aan_ " hoorde hij Atlas geïrriteerd zeggen. "Dat zegt me niet veel!" zei hij wat boos tegen Eup, die hem alleen maar negeerde en tegen Elijah zei: "Kom mee babe" en daarna met Elijah het bos in verdwijnde.

Gelukkig voor Aeron zei Silas: "Hij is een machtige tovenaar die de wereld wil veroveren en de bron kapot wil maken. Snap je het nu?" die nu opeens heel boos naar Aeron begon te kijken. Aeron knikte en voegde er aan toe: "kijk niet zo naar me".

Aeron verzonk weer diep in gedachte, zich afvragend wat deze Thanos moest van Fallmire en waarom hij daar was. Helaas voor Aeron werd hij uit z'n gedachtes gerukt door Silas, hij was aan het hyperventileren en leek wel in paniek. Aeron die niet zo goed wist wat hij moest doen hield zijn hoofd schuin en vroeg "Silas?", toen Silas niet reageerde pakte Aeron Silas zijn hand, met zijn duim wrijvend over Silas z'n hand in een poging hem te kalmeren.

Gelukkig werkte dat, Silas werd weer rustig en keek naar hun handen. "Alles oke?" vroeg Aeron wat bezorgd, "Nee het is niet oke" kreeg hij als antwoord van Silas, waardoor Aeron's hoofd alleen maar nog schuiner ging, "Thanos komt er sowieso binnenkort aan...".

" _Wat is er toch met deze Thanos gast wat iedereen zo bang maakt?_ " vroeg Aeron zich af en zei in een poging tot Silas gerust te stellen "het is oke". Aeron wist duidelijk niet wat hij moest doen, dus zei hij maar "ik moet maar eens Fallmire gaan checken....wil je misschien mee?", Aeron had geen idee waarom hij het vroeg, maar hij deed het toch.

Tot Aeron's verdriet antwoorde Silas "Uhm nee.. Ik blijf hier..", wat daarna kwam verbaasde Aeron echter "kan je misschien nog even blijven...?".

Aeron wist niet wat hem overkwam en al helemaal niet wat hij moest doen, aan de ene kant stond Silas, die nu duidelijk zijn steun nodig had en aan de andere kant stond Fallmire, zijn thuis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakters:  
> Aeron Eldyra - Gemaakt door Star (me)  
> Silas Everdeen - Gemaakt door Finn  
> Elijah Valentine - Gemaakt door Isaac  
> Eup Brainwood- Gemaakt door pannekoek  
> Dean Goldin - Gemaakt door Mrs. Torenboom
> 
> Plaats:  
> Silkfort (Deadshire)


End file.
